Secret Sasuke Moves
by BLUEanimeGIRL025
Summary: Naruto sneaks into Sasuke’s house and takes something of his… then he won’t give it back until Sasuke does a little dance.


_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto_

_**Summary:** Naruto sneaks into Sasuke's house and takes something of his… then he won't give it back until Sasuke does a little dance.

* * *

_

"Give it back, Dobe!!"

"HAHAHA!! NEVER!!!"

Sakura watched in amazement and utter astonishment as Sasuke Uchiha chased Naruto Uzumaki through the streets of Konoha. **_"DOBE!" _**Sasuke roared. Sakura noticed that Naruto was clutching something tightly to his chest.

Suddenly, as the two boys ran past her again, Sakura held up a hand and smacked Naruto right across the face, causing him to fall unconscious to the ground. Then she grabbed the thing out of his hand. It was a…. teddy? A teddy bear? Sasuke Uchiha was chasing Naruto for an old _teddy bear? _

Sakura, who still only had slight feelings for Sasuke and was now dating Lee, fought back the urge to burst out laughing at the image in her head of Sasuke sleeping with a teddy bear every night. Yes, funny, but somehow the picture was…. cute.

Sasuke was red in the face, and angrier than she had ever seen him before. (Sakura: anime sweat drop) "Uh… is this… yours… Sasuke?"

Sasuke's eyes twitched. "Give-it-here-Sakura."

The pink haired delight looked from the ancient-looking teddy bear back up to the fuming Uchiha. "No!" she said snidely.

"_**WHAT?!"**_

Naruto sat up suddenly, rubbing his head. "OUCH Sakura-chan! What did ya do that for?" He glanced up and saw Sakura clutching Sasuke's teddy to her chest, then he began to laugh. "hehe….hehehehehe….HAHAHAHA! OMG!"

Sakura grinned. "This is some good blackmail here, Uchiha boy. You're not getting _this_ back for free… it'll cost ya."

twitch twitch went Sasuke's eye again. "What?" he demanded shortly.

"You have to… um…" Now what could she make him do? This was an excellent once-in-a-lifetime opportunity, so it had to be something _really _good. "Help me out here, Naruto." twitch twitch went Sasuke's eye.

"hehehe… make him dance."

twitch

Sakura busted out laughing at the thought of Sasuke Uchiha _dancing_. Naruto was rolling. "No _way **in hell**_," Sasuke stated firmly, eyes burning.

"If you don't you won't be getting your teddy back!" Sakura laughed.

"I'll _take_ it back!"

"Even _if _you manage to take it back, that won't stop us from telling the whole village about it. No, if you want your little secret to _stay_ a secret, I suggest you do the dance."

"Good one Sakura!" Naruto exclaimed. She grinned again.

"Fuck you," Sasuke growled.

"I don't like you that way anymore Sasuke," the pink haired girl said smugly.

twitch twitch twitch "…………….Fine."

Sakura giggled. "So you'll do the dance?" she asked.

"………………………"

"Well….?"

"……All right, I'll do the damn dance."

"WAIT!" Naruto exclaimed. "WE NEED MUSIC!"

"NO FUCKING WAY MAN! THAT WASN'T PART OF THE DEAL!" Sasuke shouted.

"You forget, we hold _all_ the aces Sasuke," Sakura told the raven-haired boy.

twitch

* * *

Half an hour later and the three of them were standing in Sasuke's living room. Sakura had only ever once been to Sasuke's house, and she was amazed again at how big it was. 

Sasuke had a stereo in the living room. Naruto snuck over to it and put it his CD of choice. Then he turned the volume up as loud as it would go.

The song that came on a moment later was "Naughty Girl" by Beyonce. "OH _**HELL **_NO! NO NO NO! YOU CANNOT **MAKE **ME!"

"Smile Sasuke!"

Naruto quickly snapped a picture of Sasuke standing there with his eyes twitching and Sakura standing in the background, laughing and holding the teddy bear. Naruto took the picture as it came out and looked at it seriously. The black film over it was beginning to fade. He waved it in the air. "You we're saying?"

Naruto hit a button on the stereo and started the song over. "Now… do it right this time."

_I'm feelin' sexy... I__ wanna hear you say my name boy... __If you can reach me... __You can feel my burning flame..._

twitch

Sasuke just stood there for a moment, sighed, and began… to dance! By the time the chorus came up, Sakura and Naruto were both on the ground rolling, tears streaming down their faces, stomachs hurting from laughing so hard.

_Tonight, I'll be you're naughty girl... I'm calling all the girls... We're gonna turn this party out... I know you want my body..._

(At which point another wave of hysterical laughter washed over the two crazies in the floor from the dance move Sasuke suddenly pulled. Sakura had to admit that, while it was **_very _**funny, Sasuke had still not worn out his sexy charm.)

_Tonight, I'll be you're naughty girl... I'm calling all the girls... __I see you look me up and down... a__nd I came to party..._

Sasuke stopped, glaring daggers. He snatched the teddy out of Sakura's hands – she had gone weak with laughter and wouldn't have been able to stop him if she had wanted to.

"There. I did you're damn dance. Now get the fuck out of my house and take your fucking CD with you." Sasuke turned to look at Naruto and took the photo from the blond boy, ripping it to shreds and throwing it over his shoulder. Then he walked away, slamming a door behind him.

Sakura and Naruto just looked at each other for a moment. "What's his problem?" Naruto demanded. "It was just a joke."

"I think we hurt his pride," Sakura answered.

"Hm… yeah, that might be it."

"Think we should go talk to him?"

"………………….….…"

"…….………………...…."

"……….………………..."

She sighed. "All right, _I'll _go talk to him." Sakura walked toward the door that Sasuke had walked through a moment ago. She knocked politely.

"I told you to fuck off!" Sasuke screamed from inside.

Sakura tried the handle but the door was locked. Of course, she had been a ninja, so a simple door lock wasn't too difficult for her to manage. Finally the door opened and she walked in. Sakura had never seen Sasuke's room before, and surprisingly, the walls were pure white instead of the black she had imagined. Sasuke was sitting on his bed with his back to her, looking out the window.

He glanced over his shoulder at the pink haired girl and snarled. "Go…away…"

"I'm sorry, Sasuke," she said quietly. "Why do you have that anyway?" she asked, seeing the teddy bear in his lap. He growled and shoved the thing under a pillow.

"If you _must _know… it was the last thing my mother gave me before Itatchi killed her. That's the only reason I have it. And I don't need you and Naruto running off giving the whole village the wrong idea by saying that Sasuke Uchiha sleeps with a damn teddy bear at night!"

Sakura frowned. His pride was _really_ hurt. "We wont tell anybody, Sasuke," she promised.

"Maybe you _might_ not… but what about that blond dobe in there?"  
"I won't tell either I guess," Naruto said from the doorway, a disappointed frown on his face.

"YOU _**GUESS**_?!"

Sakura hit Naruto over the head and smiled simply. "I'll make sure he won't tell a single soul, Sasuke." And with that, she dragged the unconscious boy out of the room.

* * *

Naruto laughed maniacally as he finally accomplished the impossible task he had worked two whole days on. Before leaving, while Sakura had been talking to Sasuke, Naruto had picked up all the little pieces of the photograph that Sasuke had ripped, and was now finally finished with taping it together. 

Oh, no, Naruto wasn't going to_ tell_ anybody about the incident, or even show anybody the picture, he just wanted to keep it for his own amusements…

* * *

_(A/N: bwahahaha… I just couldn't help myself! I had to write a story about Sasuke dancing!! And the song was just too perfect!! Damn, don't you think it would be so hot to see Sasuke dance to that? haha)_


End file.
